


Death by the Sword

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [20]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Generated prompt. Bann Teagan/Sten, just another soul for sale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death by the Sword

The bann recognised the Qunari, but only just. The intervening years had not been kind to Sten, and it had gained several ropy scars and lost the tip of one ear. That gaze, however, was just as he remembered it: cold, inscrutable, indomitable. It kicked aside the remnants of the broken door, strode past Kaitlyn as her lifeblood soaked into the stones, passed Bevin’s body, now so small without his head.

Teagan was staring at his death.

“You signed a treaty,” he ground out at his assailant. voice thick with blood and broken teeth. The knobbles of his spine pressed painfully against his dresser. 

“We signed it because you believed in it.” Other soldiers appeared at the doorway, dressed in familiar Fereldan plate; they addressed their leader, and it ordered them away with a few clipped words of their barbaric tongue. “You remember me, then.”

“You saved Redcliffe. And now you—” His words crumbled in a fit of coughing. “You destroy it! With a sword you bought in trade from us, no doubt.”

“There is no coin worth the weight of my soul.” It drew a greatsword pitted with nicks and scars from tip to tip, its blade thick with the gore of his family. “But I will ask you this, human: where is the Warden, the one who turned the Blight?”

Teagan fixed his most hateful glare on the Qunari. It seemed to have no effect. “Dead. Killed when your kind returned to our shores. Protecting this land.”

When it lowered his gaze and replied “Then it is as I have prayed,” the jolt of surprise was enough to drive the pain from his wounds. The Qunari’s sword descended, gently kissing the skin of his neck.

“ _Asit tal-eb,_ ” the Sten breathed. “It is to be. Close your eyes, human. For the Warden, I will make this quick.”


End file.
